


Souvenir.

by ToxicPineapple



Series: Saimami/Amasai ficlets and drabbles [4]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Conversations, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, No Angst, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicPineapple/pseuds/ToxicPineapple
Summary: "I got something for you.""Oh, you didn't-" Shuichi starts, but Rantaro immediately waves him off, shaking his head."I don't think you understand how much money my father has." Rantaro grins. "But even if he wasn't stupidly rich, I'd get you something anyway, because..." He trails off, like there's something he wanted to say but he just decided not to say it. "Uh. Nevermind." He chuckles and shakes his head. "Sorry, that was a little... anyway."Rantaro drops a plastic bag onto the table in front of Shuichi."Here."---Rantaro brings Shuichi a gift from one of his travels.





	Souvenir.

"Are you busy right now?" Rantaro drops into the seat across from Shuichi and the latter tears his gaze away from the folder he's leafing through, smiling slightly and shaking his head.

 

"Well, sort of." The detective allows, biting his lip. "I have a couple cases that my uncle wanted me to look at and I want to finish them by tonight but I think that I can spare a moment." Shuichi closes the folder and looks up at Rantaro, tilting his head to the side.

 

The other boy seems to have just returned from a trip; he's got the tired, somewhat slow look that most people get when they've been in transit for a long time. If Shuichi is remembering correctly, Rantaro usually travels via boat, rather than by plane or car, which means that he spends much more time travelling than the average person. And while Rantaro is smiling, there is a certain tiredness in his green eyes that is impossible to ignore.

 

"I'm glad you can make room for me." Rantaro says this with a wry smile and it is clearly nothing more than teasing but Shuichi still feels his face heat up a little and chooses not to respond. At the detective's silence, Rantaro clears his throat and continues. "So, I just got back from London."

 

Shuichi hums. "Haven't you been before?" To which Rantaro shakes his head, shrugging.

 

"I know it's a little surprising considering that I've been all over the place, but this was my first time in London. My time there didn't yield any... results..." his lips carve into a frown and it's there for a fraction of a second but it leaves Shuichi wanting to reach out and comfort him. "But I did find some things of interest!"

 

It is perfectly in-character for Rantaro to change the subject and steer the conversation in a direction that doesn't involve talking about his feelings. But one of the last times they talked one on one like this, Shuichi sort of pressured him into sharing (and it was something that he felt had to be done, considering the circumstances) so he figures he should just let it slide.

 

"For example...?" Shuichi puts his folder to the side and rests his arms on the table, leaning closer so that he can listen better to what Rantaro is saying.

 

"There was a lot of tourist stuff. I mean, you'd figure. It's London. People were pretty friendly too. But uhm..." Rantaro disappears under the table and there is the sound of rustling. Shuichi furrows his brow but doesn't duck down, figuring that his friend will reemerge momentarily. And he does. "I got something for you."

 

"Oh, you didn't-" Shuichi starts, but Rantaro immediately waves him off, shaking his head.

 

"I don't think you understand how much money my father has." Rantaro grins. "But even if he wasn't stupidly rich, I'd get you something anyway, because..." He trails off, like there's something he wanted to say but he just decided not to say it. "Uh. Nevermind." He chuckles and shakes his head. "Sorry, that was a little... anyway."

 

Rantaro drops a plastic bag onto the table in front of Shuichi.

 

"Here."

 

With that said, he sits back and averts his gaze, maybe a little nervous about the reaction to his gift. _Obviously,_ Shuichi is going to be happy with it no matter what Rantaro brought. But he remains impassive as he tentatively reaches across the table and grabs the bag, standing up a little in his chair so he can open it and see what's inside.

 

Shuichi's throat feels dry as he pulls it out.

 

"Okay, explanation? I just- I was really just looking around and I came up to a vendor who was selling a lot of these like, Sherlock Holmes-y hats, and I wasn't actually going to buy one for you initially because it felt cliche and stupid and I'm still not sure that it isn't but then I thought about how Kokichi accidentally set your hat on fire, so-"

 

"Rantaro," Shuichi interrupts, half smiling. "Take breaths."

 

The adventurer laughs, but it still sounds nervous, and strained, and now Shuichi knows that he has to say something because this prolonged silence thing is probably anxiety inducing as hell.

 

He runs a finger over the material of the hat. It's cool underneath the pad of his index finger, and pleasant. It looks quite a bit like something Sherlock Holmes might wear, but it does honestly resemble Shuichi's old cap far more. Which means it's very much his speed.

 

It's- it's also just thoughtful...? He's not sure why Rantaro is so stressed about this, this is-

 

"Hey, Rantaro, thank you," Shuichi looks up again, smiling fully now. "It's..." he doesn't even know how to express what he's feeling right now. "It's lovely. Wonderful. If I could keysmash out loud, I would."

 

Snorting, Rantaro murmurs assent to Shuichi's comment before sobering a little and addressing the first part. "If you don't like it and you're just saying that, it's okay, you know? I can try and get you something else- I mean, it's not-"

 

Pouting, Shuichi pulls the hat over his head. It's comfortable. If he found a hat like it in a store, or something, he'd probably purchase it of his own accord. But now he doesn't have to.

 

Rantaro is silent, staring at him with eyes wider than usual, and Shuichi taps his chin, mimicking great thought.

 

"I wish you good luck in getting it off of my head, now. I really like it." He reaffirms. "Thank you. You shouldn't doubt yourself so much, you know?"

 

"I-I-" Rantaro stammers, then tears away his gaze, laughing slightly. His face seems to be reddening, and that in itself is making Shuichi's cheeks warm. It's not a big deal... "Any time," he manages, and then meets Shuichi's eyes again, smiling.

 

And honestly, they'll work on the whole Rantaro's-self-esteem-is-lower-than-it-looks thing later. Right now, Shuichi just wants to enjoy the moment. There really isn't much else that can be said, so he should probably just get back to the cases he was working on up until a moment ago, but... for a moment longer, he's alright just staring into Rantaro's eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> MY BOYS,,,, sweet boys
> 
> ok why are you here read the rest of the series you HEATHEN


End file.
